nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Master of the Circle
This is a fan-fic that I have made for Ashura to explain his story in detail. Also keep in mind, this will be Fan-fic Ashura's story. It will start the same as the normal variant, but will change drastically before this ends. Part 1: The Big Mission After escaping the scientists, Ashura went on a journey to regain his memories. He happened on a town called Cuiki and met a group of freedom fighters that kinda adopted him after he saved their skin from an ambush outside the town. He joined thier secret group known as "The Circle" and went with them on their first big mission. Thier mission was to sneak into Castle Mobius and steal plans for the war to give their allies the heads-up. Ashura, a girl named Alexxa, and another guy named Ted went to the castle. They snuck in through a side door and started on their way to the plans that were being held in the war room on the 4th floor. They were on the 1st floor and had to slowely work their way up the floors, grab the plans, and then sneak back down the floors with the plans, and then escape. All without getting caught. Ashura was desinated as squad leader and he would be in charge of Squad 7. (Him, Alexxa, and Ted) They started their route towards the plans. Ashura walked down the corridor as Alexxa snuck in and out of cover and Ted climbed on the ceiling. Ashura walked into a room with 2 guards and told Alexxa and Ted to stay back. Then he walked in and beat the shit outta the guards. Then he signaled for them to come in. Alexxa looked at the whooped guards and said "Wow, you work fast". Ted remained silent and started walking again. They made it to the 2nd floor and were in the hallway that led to the stairway that went to the 3rd floor. 4 guards were on watch and this time, Alexxa said she would handle it. She walked in front of the guards and said "Please help me". "I'm being chased by 2 guys'. "They're right around the corner there". The guards went around the corner and got beat up by Ashura and Ted. Then they all went to the stairway that led to the 3rd floor. As they walked up, they heard on the loudspeaker that Dawn had arrived and was on her way to talk to her parents about something. "We have to avoid her at all costs". said Alexxa. "She'll wreck our plans since she's so much faster than us". Then they went up to the 3rd floor. They only had 2 rooms to walk through and then they would be at the stairs to the 4th floor. They walked throught the first room that had no one in it. They came to a door. Ashura looked in and said to Alexxa and Ted "Stay here, I'll be back in a little bit". Ashura walked in and sounds were heard of fighting, glass breaking, and people screaming. Then the door opened and Ashura said "Alright, come in". Alexxa and Ted were both surprised to see at least 25 guards all laying on the ground knocked out. They walked to the stairway and as they left to the 4th floor, one guard woke and called on the intercom to the king and queen. He said "There are at least 2 intruders on the 4th floor right now". "We require help". Jules looked at Dawn and said "Go stop those intruders". Dawn nodded and ran off. Ashura broke the chest open with a well-placed fist and took out the plans. They began their escape, but on the 2nd floor, Dawn caught them and said "So you 3 are the intruders"? "Interesting". Alexxa made a spear of ice and said "Out of the way princess". Dawn sneered and then said "Sorry, but I was told by my dad to come and deal with you". Ted pulled out a bow and said "You can't hope to beat all 3 of us in a 1 on 3 fight". Dawn laughed and said "I don't have to beat you". "My brother Ty will soon be here". 'He'll finish you if I don't". Then Ashura walked over to Dawn and said "Dawn, it's me". Dawn jumped back and said "What the"? "Is that you Ashura"? Ashura shook his head yes and then Dawn said "What happened to you"? Ashura turned away and said "Experimentation has done this to me". Then he hugged Dawn and said "Tell mom and dad I said hi but I have to go". Then he grabbed Alexxa and Ted. He teleported them out of the castle and back to their base. END OF PART 1! Part 2: Training Day Ashura, Alexxa, Ted, a ninja named Jessica,(she met Sonic after she met Ashura) a girl with a stave that claims she can use summoning magic, and a dude that acts like "that guy" were all called out to the field by The Circle members. (The high-tier members) The girl with the stave's name was Jenice and "that guy's" name was Havok. They were 2 new recruits that were joining the group of freedom fighters. They joined Squad 7, which is Ashura, Alexxa, and Ted. So now Ashura, Alexxa, and Ted have to train these new recruits. Jessica also joined their squad, but she at least had some experience with fighting and sneaking. Ashura and Alexxa both had to restrain Jenice sinse she accidently summoned Bahamut. Bahamut was a bit pissed at first. But once he found out it was training, he left in a less grumpy mood. Ted was trying to teach Havok to control his entrokinesis(chaos manipulation) but Havok evidently didn't plan to control it. He simply ignored Ted and went crazy with it. Ashura stopped the irate Havok by force and then told him to straighten himself up of he would personally punish him. Then, we skip time by 2 months and see that Havok is starting to straighten up and Jenice was now in control of her summoning magic. She also delved into dark magic, as Ted found out after being hit in the back with a ball of dark energy. Jenice eventually became one of the higher-ranking members of the group and Havok even became one of the 6 honored members of the Circle along with Ashura, Alexxa, Ted, Jessica, and Bart. Bart was the mentor to Ashura, Alexxa, and Ted when they first came there. Unfortunetly, he died when a rival group attacked and tried to kill the grand master. The grand master, who's name is Xachory, fought the rivals and eventually made them retreat. Now we skip 2 years into the future, Ashura is now 19. The grand master has died, Havok and Jenice have betrayed the group and have killed all but Ashura, Alexxa, and Ted. Ashura gathers the remaining members and they flee to another group that they were allies with. Alexxa and Ted appoint Ashura as the new Grand Master and vowed to follow him wherever he needed them to. The 3 of them ended up looking for more members to join them. After the leader of their ally's group died, they all joined Ashura. Now instead of only 3, there was now around 23 of them. Part 3: Hunting Down the Betrayers Ashura told them that they were gonna hunt down Jenice and Havok. The group set out and eventually cornered the betrayers in their own fortress. Jenice summoned multiple spirits to defend herself and Havok while he worked on unlocking the power of the stolen Master Emerald. He used his chaos manipulation to extract energy from the ME and planned to use it for his own pleasure. However, Ashura caught up to them and, after him and Alexxa beat Jenice, fought Havok, Havok faced his once mentors with zero fear and even hurt Ashura a bit. But the fatal blow came when Havok killed Alexxa. Ashura snapped out, but couldn't overpower the pure power of the ME. Havok blasted Ashura through a portal and then closed it on him. Ashura ended up in another dimension. He walked around and looked for a way home. Now we skip 4 years later to when Ashura is 23. He finds his way back home and with him and Ted as the last 2 member of the group, they pledge their lives to killing Havok, who used the ME's power to basically make himself a god. Ashura again, went after new recruits. He recruited about 30 more members and then he stood at the gate to Havok's castle. Ashura is rumored to have said "Today is a great day, today is the day when we get revenge for our comrades that have died". "Swords will snap, arrows will fly, guns will shoot, magic will destroy, shields will be splintered, helmets will be knocked clean off, axes will chop at your limbs, spears will threaten to impale you, and maces will threaten to crush your skull in". "But, we must not lose heart". "This is the final push'. "Win or lose, we will leave a mark on our old friend that betrayed us all". Part 4: The Final Push Ashura and his group blasted the gate off it's hinges and rammed the huge door with their strength. They fought back and forth with the guards as Ashura and Ted went on ahead to face the betrayer himself. Havok opened his eyes and laughed when he heard the door to the great hall open. Ashura looked at him and said "You have killed our entire order". "I trained you, I made you who you are". "Now, I will strip that power from you". Ashura ran at and punched Havok back. But Havok easily regained his footing and punched Ashura backwards into Ted. Ted fired arrows at Havok, but they had little to no affect and once Havok reached Ted, he killed Ted as well. Ashura snapped again and grabbed Havok by the throat. Havok still laughed as a tentacle came out of his back and impaled Ashura. Ashura coughed up blood, but then Havok did so too. A green liquid was dripping off of the tentacles. Havok had been poisoned because of Ashura learning toxikinesis from Alexxa before she died. "You probably remember her". "You're the one that killed her". said Ashura. Havok laughed and said "It's your fault that she's dead". "YOU GAVE ME THIS POWER"! yelled Havok. Ashura laughed and said "Really"? "How ironic it is that I'm to take it from you as well"? Part 5: Ashura VS Havok I'll add this at a later time. Category:Fanfiction